Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to downhole well tools, and in particular, to a tool having a wear band that covers a portion of the largest outer diameter of the tool circumferentially in a 360 degree manner.
Background of the Invention
A multilateral well, also known as a multi-branch well, is a well having one or more lateral boreholes branching off a single primary wellbore. The primary wellbore may be vertical, horizontal, or deviated. The lateral boreholes may branch off the primary wellbore in any number of directions to allow production from several target reservoirs or formations through the primary wellbore. Multilateral wells are advantageous in comparison to single wells in that their lateral boreholes can be brought into close contact with several target reservoirs, thereby allowing production from the reservoirs to be maximized.
The horizontal lengths of newer wells are becoming longer and longer. When a frac or bridge plug is pumped down hole, the plug tends to wear on one side because it is not being rotated on a drill string. It is possible to use ceramic buttons to help reduce this wear. However, unless these buttons are placed every half inch around the diameter, there is still the possibility that the plug will be wearing in between the buttons.
Accordingly, there is continuing need and interest to develop better wear-resistant downhole tools.